<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Networking by CheliceraeKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113273">Networking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheliceraeKisses/pseuds/CheliceraeKisses'>CheliceraeKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naiad &amp; Jay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Except Two of those F's are the same F, F/F, Knotting, Light Electrical Play, Multiple Selves, Networked Ai Shenanigans, Overstimulation, Robot Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Terato, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, human kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheliceraeKisses/pseuds/CheliceraeKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point of being an ultra powerful, super fast, incredibly humble networked AI if you don't take advantage of it to plan wild surprises for your girlfriend.</p>
<p>(A direct sequel to my previous Naiad and Jay work that won't make much sense if you haven't ready that one)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android/Mechanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naiad &amp; Jay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Networking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The best thing about being a networked consciousness of voidcraft navigation systems, Naiad thought, was being able to follow her girlfriend anywhere. Jay had left Ceres station almost a week ago, based on Earth’s time keeping system, on a supply run to a station a few planets over. Even driving the powerful, ultra-fast, totally humble and gorgeous N.A.I.A.D.-3, the trip was going to take almost two months. Naiad would have been lonely, staying behind on the station, if not for the fact that the ship was one of her bodies as well, and as such she was still right next to her girlfriend the entire time. Hell, with the upgrades she’d had installed in the ship, they could even fuck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the moment though, Naiad was focused on her android embodiment, living in their home on Ceres station. She’d decided, while Jay was gone, to prepare a surprise for her, giving the house the deep clean it needed and organizing Jay’s collection of vintage ship parts for her, like she’d been talking about. It was going well, she’d purchased some wall shelves off a vendor on the station, planning to display the parts around the house, leaving plenty of extra space for new acquisitions, and was in the process of digging around for any pieces that had been stored away, cleaning as she went.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was how she came to be standing in their bedroom, staring into a box she’d found tucked away in the closet. She’d opened it expecting some dusty motor or other part, yet what she found was far more exciting. A stack of old, well-read paper magazines, with titles such as <em>Oiled Up,</em> <em>Playbot, Stxxl Slxts</em>. Adorning the covers were various robotic chassis, the kind that, unlike androids, didn’t make more than a passing attempt at resembling humans, if at all. Sleek plates in every colour, visible mechanical parts beneath, faces made from display screens showing everything from emoticons to photos to, in one instance, just the words “Fxxk me.” These chassis in particular were visibly feminine, stretched and contorted across the covers, showing off various ports and non-standard accessories. Flipping through one of the books, she smiled at discovering a noticeably more crumpled page depicting a black and gold robot, sprawled over the hood of a spaceship, a hand languidly cupping an... Attachment between it’s legs. Black and gold, just like the cockpit of a N.A.I.A.D.-3. She really did have the cutest girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bounced onto the bed, lying back and idly flipping through one of the magazines. So Jay was into this kind of thing then. The magazines looked old, a few slight discolourations betraying what they were used for. She might well have brought them from Earth when she’d moved out of her parents’ place. How many times had her love laid here, flipping through these books with one hand, stroking herself and pawing at her adorable little tits with the other. Her skin flushing red, sweat cool in the climate controlled chill of the station, breathing heavily and shuddering from the exertion and stimulation. Naiad smiled, closing her eyes, digging through a few directories stored on her body to find some videos Jay had let her take, trying to picture how she’d look masturbating.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d probably be lying back, magazine somewhere around here. Her hand, rubbing against her... Well, her cock, but Naiad couldn’t replicate that right now. Picturing humans with routines built for simulations of spacecraft was a challenge, and Naiad quickly resorted to modelling the pose herself. A quick grab to her breast, that adorable little shudder that ran through her when they were played with, performed with vibrating servos and precise, calculated movements. Breathy gasps in Jay’s exact tone, stolen from late nights together and played back now worked Naiad into a frenzy, finally pushing down with her fingers and rubbing at the bundle of sensors nestled above her artificial folds. She hummed, gasping happily as her fingers slipped inside herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A quick shift of her attention had her watching Jay, piloting her ship, still having the time of her life with the vehicle of her dreams. Of course she knew the ship was Naiad’s body, but how would she react knowing her girlfriend was looking at her this very moment, masturbating on their bed. Deciding not to disturb her love’s driving today, (though she filed the idea away for later) Naiad simply watched, letting her attention roam wherever she pleased. Strong worker’s arms flexed beneath a blue flannel shirt, as Jay expertly piloted the ship through the stars. Her small breasts rose and fell slightly with her calm, even breathing, and the chair she sat on picked up the rhythms of her heart, so alive and human. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naiad moaned, desperately holding back from letting on over the ship’s speakers what she was up to, rutting hard against her hand until she came, sensors whiting out as she overstimulated her body. She let her mind float for a time, ignoring physical space and instead coming down from her high in the strange network space inhabited by multiply-embodied AI. Had Jay been here she would have wanted to go again, but as it stood, she was happy to simply drift, semi-conscious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, she pulled her attention back to the physical. She poked at Jay’s ship, giving a quick “I love you, babe,” over the speakers, barely waiting to see her blush before returning her focus to the body lying in their bed, still rubbing away, as she’d left it. She winced at the feedback from her poor, abused clit, pulling her hand away, and looked over at the magazine next to her on the bed. So, Jay was into robots as well as androids, hmm? Perhaps a second surprise was in order.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried to pull up a connection to the internet, frowning when nothing happened. Jay really wasn’t kidding, the relays for the frontier sectors were terrible, sub-FTL garbage. Instead, she bounced off across her own network of bodies, finding a N.A.I.A.D.-4 near the system she wanted, an industrial sector where a friend of hers sold bodies for the more adventurous artificial intelligences of the universe. Back at Ceres, she cracked a smile at her cleverness, and set to browsing the catalogue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naiad wasn’t used to feeling nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nervous wasn’t a common emotion for androids, even less so for the multiply-embodied like her. They were typically in control of everything, having brains far faster than most biological species. The only time she could think of feeling nervous before was when she’d forgotten to come up with a name to introduce herself as to Jay, awkwardly dropping “Nadia” on the spot, and fearing that her whole plan would fall apart due to her mistake. No other experience before could really qualify as nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today just had to work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat on the bed, naked except for some incredibly skimpy lingerie she’d picked up. She knew Jay couldn’t resist frills and lace, her attraction to girly things legendary. She hoped her girlfriend would jump her the second she walked in, not bothering to put anything away, especially not in the bedroom closet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of the door opening and Jay’s happy gasp at seeing the state of the house was music to Naiad’s ears, proud of the work she’d done to make everything perfect for her. She put on the cutest, girliest expression she could and waited, trying to follow Jay’s progress through the house by the sound of her footsteps. Not that it took very long for Jay to find her of course, coming bursting into the bedroom only a few minutes after she got home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey gorgeous, I’m-” Jay’s voice caught in her throat at the sight of Naiad on the bed. To her credit, she recovered gracefully, tossing her bag aside with a chuckle. “You miss me that much, beautiful?” she said with an casual smile, the reddening of her cheeks giving away how very not casual she was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little, I guess.” Her eyes dropped to the growing bulge in Jay’s jeans. “Not as much as you did, apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jay’s smile broke almost immediately, turning to a needy pout. “Yeah, well... I did.” she finished quietly. She turned towards the closet, starting to take off her flannel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-Hurry up and fuck me?” Naiad blurted out, failing to contain her nerves and coming off far more needy than she intended.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jay seemed to forget about taking her shirt off completely, turning to face Naiad with a renewed grin on her face. She stepped forward confidently, leaning down over Naiad and taking her face in her hands. “Of course, princess,” she whispered, pulling her into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the things about Jay that still shocked Naiad every time they touched was just how powerful she really was. More than two decades as a mechanic, from helping out at her parents shop to formal training to running her own place on Ceres station, had sculpted Jay’s body perfectly, every inch solid and strong and gorgeous. She pushed Naiad onto the bed easily, climbing over her and deepening the kiss, reaching down to push her panties down her legs. Naiad giggled at Jay’s attempt at dominance, gently reaching down to caress her bulge and watching her gasp and fall apart at the slight touch. She was so cute when she thought she could top, bravado giving way to needy whining.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft push downwards had Jay falling over herself to obey, dipping her head down to kiss Naiad’s thighs. She’d never get tired of the way Jay went down on her, worshipping at her thighs and cunt like she’d never seen anything so incredible. Feeling Jay’s tongue enter her, she rewarded her love, turning up the power coursing through her pussy and giving her a shock. Jay responded with a powerful moan, thrusting her hips against the bed. It was probably about time to give the poor girl what she’d planned for her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naiad turned her attention to a different body, stretched her four new arms, and walked out quietly from the closet. Onyx plates, trimmed and filigreed in gold, shone in the light. Her head was mostly featureless, aside from two aerials affixed where ears would be, rounded and (she hoped) cute. The shape resembled the wings of a N.A.I.A.D. Class ship, a touch she thought would be appreciated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The filigree on her rounded chest plates drew swirly, lacy patterns, several tight concentric rings where nipples would be on a human. All four arms were slightly too big, betraying the fact that she’d had the stock parts replaced with much, much stronger ones in hopes of finally overpowering her girlfriend tonight. Between her legs, more filigree, in the shape of lacy panties, an effect only slightly ruined by the massive psuedo-cock sticking out from her groin. It was smooth and hard, with a jutting ridge for a head, and she’d picked out a few extra features. Behind her swung a thick, solid tail, for balance’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting a hand on Jay’s head to keep her steady, Naiad cooed at her lover. Gently, she reached down with her new body, at first simply groping Jay’s ass through her jeans, then lifting Jay’s legs off the bed with two arms and undoing her belt with the other. Predictably, Jay grunted in surprise, her eyes going wide, looking up the Naiad in front of her, who smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s only me,” Naiad said from behind her. “Relax, Just a new body. Let me take care of you. You’ll see me soon.” She tugged Jay’s pants off, then her underwear, leaving her half naked. She released Jay’s head, letting her new body lift her up, stroking her cock to attention. Lining Jay up with herself, she gave a steady pressure forward, sending Jay falling into Naiad’s pussy. She seized up, seemingly barely holding back an orgasm as Naiad moaned into her ear. Rubbing her new cock against the toned, perfect ass in front of her, she let out a squirt of lube, getting herself nice and slick for her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jay rocked back as the fake cock prodded at her entrance. As Naiad entered her, she let out more lube, giving Jay plenty to get accustomed to the feeling of being penetrated. Four hands landed on Jay’s hip, two strong and metallic, two soft and gentle, guiding her as she rocked forward and back, stimulating both of her lover’s bodies. Before long Jay hardly needed the assistance, taking to riding her girlfriend’s cock like a pro, the head running past her prostate with each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m... Not gonna last long like this,” she grunted out, bottoming out in Naiad before being pulled back onto Naiad’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As long as you don’t stop, I don’t care when you cum,” Naiad whispered back, tilting her android body forward to take one of Jay’s nipples into her mouth, turning the power up more and crying out at the violent buck of her hips that accompanied the shock. With one of the spare hands on her new body, she groped aggressively at Jay’s other breast. She kept teasing, watching Jay grow jerkier and more desperate, hurtling towards her orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to speed her along, Naiad’s newer body tilted Jay’s head back, finally letting her take in the full beauty of what she’d done. Jay’s arms shot upwards, grabbing onto Naiad’s aerials and planting a kiss directly in the middle of her face, finally releasing as she did so, filling Naiad’s pussy and squirting cum across their thighs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jay fell forward, shuddering violently against Naiad, sandwiched between her girlfriend’s two bodies. Naiad didn’t stop thrusting, leaning down to get a better angle and slowing her pace while Jay recovered. From beneath Jay’s shaking body, She moaned, pulling her love into a deep kiss and squeezing down hard on the overstimulated cock still inside her, not letting Jay soften for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a barely a minute, Jay started thrusting again, moaning meaningless gibberish into Naiad’s mouth as she did. Naiad giggled softly, watching her girlfriend desperately fuck her, getting more and more overstimulated by the second. She really was devoted, desperate to follow Naiad’s orders even when she barely could. Rather than let her keep trying, she pulled back with her larger body, tugging Jay off of her and easily spinning her around in her arms, leaving her lying against Naiad’s original body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not letting the poor mechanic completely off the hook, Naiad pushed back inside of her, taking her from the front. With her old body she reached around, stroking at Jay’s still twitching cock, groaning at the pleasure coming from her new body. She could feel Jay pulsing in her hand, feel her tightening around her, feel her cum running out of her cunt, it was almost too much for her. There was one last thing to try though, one last thing her poor, sweet girl to last through before she’d be allowed to rest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a particularly hard thrust, Naiad drove deep inside of Jay, hilting herself in Jay’s ass. She grinned, feeling the extra feature she’d had put on her new cock spring to life, a spot near the base slowly beginning to swell up. She continued thrusting, all the way to the base each time, letting her growing knot stretch Jay wider and wider, making each thrust harder than the last until soon it filled completely, locking inside of her. Jay’s cock spasmed in her hand, and as Naiad started to thrust again, her knot rubbing inside of her, she came again, pathetically, cum leaking out onto Naiad’s hand with a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing Jay so utterly broken down for her, so hopelessly overstimulated, was the final straw, pushing Naiad over the edge with her. From behind, she pulled Jay into a kiss, dominating her tongue easily. Her orgasm ripped through both of her bodies, Jay’s cum gushing out of her cunt as she squeezed down on nothing and faux-cum shooting out of her cock, filling Jay up, not losing a drop with the knot still firmly trapped inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving gently, she deflated her knot, using both of her bodies to clean Jay up and tuck her under the sheets. She assumed Jay would be asleep in moments, but instead, she got a final surprise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... Wanna watch you fuck yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, who was she to deny her love. She threw herself down on the bed next to Jay, where she could easily turn sideways to kiss her, and mounted herself, the fake cock sliding easily into her cum-slick pussy. She giggled as Jay started to grope at her, pulling her into a kiss as she started to piston her hips, rocking forward to meet her own thrusts and smiled to herself. Her life really was the best.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get ready for more of Naiad's perspective honestly, writing ai is really fun?<br/>anyway butch subs are adorable</p>
<p>I wrote this a couple days after the first story, apparently robot porn is just What I Do now</p>
<p>chapter two where Naiad fucks herself is. almost inevitable really.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>